Could I Forgive You?
by FaNpIrE302028
Summary: I gave him everything I had. I told him everything. Why did this happen? I looked at that little pregnancy test. I just wish I had followed Edward's rules. I was stupid, I wasn't upset, though. Now I had Reneesme and Scarlett. OC. Vampires. OOC.
1. Me, me and only me

**Hi people, who are reading this. I have another story, I am going to update quicker wich ever I get more reviews. Plus I know there are a lot of other stories about this, but mine will be different.**

Summary: I gave him everything I had. I told him everything. Why did this happen? I looked at that little pregnancy test. I just wish I had followed Edward's rules. I was stupid. I wasn't upset, though. Now I had Reneesme and Scarlett. My two daughters. What do I do now, that Edward is standing in front of me. Questioning me?

Bella's POV

Was I a bad mother?

Sometimes it was hard to be a single mother, vampire, but was I?

Reneesme ans Scarlett were everything to me. I was glad everything between Edward and I happened. But sometimes I wished it had happened differently. I didn't want to be alone.

I remembered how it happened. The words he told me that stuck to me forever. I was a fool, to believe in everything he said.

My two daughters, they were currently sleeping. I smiled. They were everything I had. After their birth, Scarlett was venenous so she was the one that changed me.

We were at high school, right now. According ot everyone, Scarlett and Reneesme were twins, and I was their cousin. They also believed an aunt took care of us. Not lived with us, but took care of us. I have no idea in hell how. But they believed it.

I heard my daughters waking up and call my name. I standed up and went for my girls.

**I am going to go for more longer chapters, but this is the first chapter. I will update tommorow or some time during the week.**

**REVIEW. IF NOT....I WILL NOT SHARE ME NEW SKINNY JEANS!**


	2. Special girls

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own a super cool picture of cake, with a spider on top. I am NOT kidding.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I was crying. Review more. Also some where confused. Here is a bassically summary:**

**Bella and Edward were together. When he left he didn't know Bella was preagneant. As soon as she realized this she ran away to hide in the forest. Bella survived, eating anything she could find. Then she realized she was giving birth, and thought she was going to die. She gave birth to Reneesme and Scarlett. She turned into a vampire, because Scarlett (she is venenous) turn her into one.**

**If you have any more questions, Pms me or a review. I don't mind.**

Bella's POV

I made my way toward their room. Both of them were already awake. I opened the door and saw texting each other. I smiled.

''Knock, Knock, girls" I greeted them.

As soon as I spoke both of them turned to look at me adn smiled. They were so beautiful.

Reneesme had long bronze hair, it had always reminded me of Edward. She also had my old brown eyes. She had always considered them boring. I had always told her how I used to feel the same, but her eyes trully were beautiful, full of happyness.

Scarlett had green eyes. Since the first moment I saw her eyes I wondered if that was the color of eyes _he_ had. Scarlett's hair was long, too, but the color was brown.

What was funny is one had brown eyes, bronze hair. And the other had green eyes, but brown hair.

I had never told them this. I don't think I ever could.

''Hi, Mom. We were awake and..we didn't want to disturb you. So we decided we could text each other.'' Scarlett informed me.

''Oh, I don't mind. Why don't you guys tell me what you guys want to do today since its Sunday. I know every Sunday we spend the day together, so what do you guys want to do?'' I asked. It was true we always had every Sunday, as family time.

They both looked at each other and Scarlett and Reneesme had a face that told me they were having a conversation of their own. It wouldn't surprised me. They were both so special.

Reneesme could show you her thoughts with just touching you with her hands, but Scarlett power was both similar and very different. Scarlett had the power to tell you what she was thinking, but without touching your face.

Sometimes they would just be casually touching hands and they both would be staring up into space. Not all the times did I catched them, but most of the times.

''Reneesme, Scarlett we don't really have all day. How about we just go for a walk in the park, and I could buy ice cream, or something.'' I told them, and watched as their faces grew into two big, beautiful smiles.

''Yes, Mom! We will change clothes and we will meet you downstairs.'' Reneesme all, but screamed. While Scarlett jut nodded he head.

''Get ready quickly. I will be cooking breakfast.''

At me mentioning breakfast both heir faces grew with disgust. I don't think they will ever get used to it. But I tried to treat them as human as possible. Even though they went hunting with me almost every time I had to go.

The only human food they enjoyed was Sprite or Fresca, both sodas. Sometimes it bothered me, but I tried to give them as much as possible.

I quickly made my way down stairs. What the hell was I going to make both my daughters for breakfast.

I looked around the kitchen for the pancake mix. Where in the world did I put it?

When I finally found it I began to make breakfast. I know they will take a little long, because Reneesme was probably torturing Scarlett into a skirt. According to Reneesme, Scarlett was way prettier than her, and Scarlett should show it out. Sme times she was a little Alice of my own.

Reneesme was very girlly. She loved pink, and bright colors. She loved to shop, and could spend her whole life in her room changing outfits, in front of a mirror. She was very exsasctic, outgoing. Very excited towards life. In summary, my daughter, couldn't be quiet for more than five seconds. I smiled.

Scarlett was more calm, she played the piano. While her sister listened to very angry music, she listened to calm, or classical music. She had the pacience to sit in her room while Reneesme was talking to her about fasion, she read, or listened to music. She was much calm, really. She was also Reneesme's bestfriend, and the person Reneesme will go to whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on.

They were both very special.

''Mom, we are ready. Yummy, it smells like pancakes.'' Reneesme said, sarcastically.

Scarlett smiled and came to help me with the food. I smiled at both of them.

While Scarlett was helping me, Reneesme was listening to her ipod trying I guess to see, which songs she know hated. Both were very special.

While they finished eating I went to change myself, and found clothes laid on my bed, courtesy of Reneesme. I took off my pijama and while I put on my button-up t-shirt I looked at the scar only vampires could see, of when both my daughters were born.

Edwad's POV

We were moving, that easily.

It had been almost a century since I lost my Bella, and I didn't want to face another town, teens who thought I would find them attractive. Sometimes I wondered if they will react the same way Bella did when she first saw us. If they will discover our secret, and they will not care. If there was a person that will tell me, whenever I said I was a monster, that 'I was the most beautiful, nicest, not-very-mosterous monster'.

I had failed her. I had hurted her. Rumors just to run around Forks, that she had ran away and killed herself. They all believed this because, in the forest (in our meadow to be more precise) they found her DNA in the forest floor. The worst part was that they had found her blood and hair and according to them more blood, but of completley different people. I checked myself for clues that they might be wrong, but they were...right.

Alice still hated herself, because she had not seen it.

I hated myself for EVERYTHING.

We moved to a big house we just bought. We were kind of in the woods, but more towards civilization this time. This was the....I actually had no idea how many times we had moved from when I lost Bella.

I heard my name being thought and I walked down the stairs towards my family waiting to see what tommorow in a new school we would do and say.

I walked down the stairs, only to see the same picture I've been seeing for almost a century.

Alice sat on Jasper's legs. Jasper was always conforting Alice. She had lost a sister. But Jasper had, too.

Rosalie holding Emmett's hands. Emmett sad he couldn't protect Bella, and Rose. How rude she acted towards her sister.

Carlisle and Esme both lost daughter.

I lost a mate, the love of my life. The only person I will always have liked to spend the rest of my life with.

Nobody cared how it make dme feel to see all of them, hugging, kissing, happy. Sure they were sad Bella was gone. But they had eachother for comfort, I had no one. Absoulutly no one.

Bella's POV

We were currently at the park just walking. They were both happy it was a beautiful, not-sunny-day. I was happy, too.

''Mom. Ca you tell us something about our Dad?'' Reneesme carefully asked. They both knew how sometimes sensible I got when they sarted talking about their Dad.

How funny they didn't even know his name, but I didn't think I could ever tell them the story. I need more than 100 years to be able to , I guess.

I looked at Reneesme and Scarlett, they both had worried looks. I smiled and they oth seemed to relax a little bit.

''What do you both want to know? I'm curious.'' I asked, really curious now. Even if they knew the subject was sensitive. Would they still want to know eveything about their dad. They deserved to. I couldn't blame them.

''I don't know. What was he like?'' Scarlett wondered.

In short, how could I tell them how wonderful, sweet, monterish (just not in the kind he thought he was) their dad was. I sighed.

''He was sweet. I met him at high school. And since your mom is just to smart, I discovered he was a vampire. He told me he was in love with me. I don't know. So he played the piano, and was very sweet, in summary.'' I informed them looking down at the ground.

''Ohh, cool.'' they both said causually, but I knew that they were both extrimely happy I told them about him, a little more.

''Sooo, do you guys want ice cream? It's getting late.'' I looked at the sky.

They both nodded happily and we both headed toward the ice cream shop.

We went to get ice cream, well they did. After that we walked home.

One thing I was sure about my whole life.

Reneesme and Scarlett were btoh the most important people in the world.

I wouldn't trade them for anything, not even for their dad.


	3. Everything is going to be okay

**I have to do a lot of things. I babysit, sports, dance, church, helper.... If I don't update quick enough, please tell me.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

_One thing I was sure about my whole life._

_Reneesme and Scarlett were both the most important people in the world._

_I wouldn't trade them for anything, not even for their dad._

Bella's POV

We got home and it seemed that both my daughters were happy. Weird, they normally 'never had enough family time' for them. I was glad about that, it meant they didn't want to change it.

''Are you guys taking a shower? Because if you are, you should now.'' They both quickly hurried upstairs.

After that they quiclky finished getting ready for bed, and I went to my room.

I was reading Sense and Sensabilty one more time. And _again _I had to stop at the mention of _Edward. _No matter how many years or time passed I still coulldn't get passed this page.

I closed the book and thought that tomorrow was going to be a boring day just as always.

I closed my eyes and thought about all those happy memories with my daughters. Even though the memories were perfect I just wish Edward had been there to watch them grow and everything. To be their father for once.

The next morning, when Scarlett and Reneesme woke up I quikly hurried to their room to say good morning.

The rest of the morning went as always.

They ate.

We all got ready for school.

And I had to end an argument of Reneesme telling Scarlett that she should 'really appreaciate her beauty, by wearing anything else instead of jeans and a boring t-shirt.' Normally they started an argument differently, but today both seemed to be annoyed.

They weren't the only ones, for some reason, I had a feeling something was going to happen. But, what?

We climbed in to the car, a Focus and headed towards school.

''Scarlett, how about we go shopping this next weekend.'' Reneesme insisted. They had this arguement every monday morning. Normally it didn't end well.

''I'm sorry, but I wanted to go to the librarie and get some reading done. There is that project for history, and I would love to get a head start.'' Always so responsible.

''Why? I mean we both know everything we can about all those subjects.''

''It couldn't hurt to know more, so I can surprise the teacher.'' No matter what, she was stubborn. Had I been like that?

''Please Scarly, I'll help you with anything if you just go shopping with me.'' Reneesme whined, wow looks like she really wanted to go.

''No thank you. Now I am trying ot get some reading done. Could you please calm it down an octive?''

Here it goes......

''Fine, Scarlett. Be like that. Like I need you, I don't. I'll go alone and maybe I'll take Mom.''

''Don't count me in on your arguments, girls.'' I told them sweetly.

The rest of the ride, it was spent by a very annoyed Reneesme whispering to herself how 'everyone hated her and how much she wished she had another person that enjoyed the art of shopping.'

I love my daughters.

Edward's POV

_''Come, on Edward. Get out of bed, or we are going to be late for school.'' _Alice thought.

I sighed, getting out of bed.

How could I have agreed to this, I mean I couldn't. No without Bella. She was everything to me. All I could ever want, and I was sad she wasn't in this world anymore.

We were all going to start in a new high school, how could I be there and not remember Bella?

I was sure that I was going to expect a clumsy, shy, beautiful girl to enter my life. But Bella couldn't. She was gone. Everything told me it was my fault. If I had given in to turn her int o a vampire, she would be with me now and we would both be happy. I would have never left her. I still couldn't believe that at once I actually thought I could live without her.

I was stupid.

I went downstairs, willing to face teenagers that will never understand the pain in my eyes or voice.

I climbed in my car. A Volvo. It was a new one, the old one was in the garage. I was the only one allowed to use it, it held too much happy, beautiful memories about Bella.

Even though I was the only one allowed to use it. I had only been on it twice, after we left.

Once, becasue I ran away form my family in it and rode for I don't know how many miles. I didn't care.

I waited for all my family to climb in. They were all joking, guessing how many guys will ask Rosalie out and how many guys Emmett would have to threaten te leave her alone. Typical.

They all climbed in Emmett at the passanger's seat, but holding Rosalie's hand. So much love. How much love Alice nad Jasper were in and then Rose and Emmet, and even my parents. I had no one though. And I knew I diserved it.

I left my heart with Bella, the day I left. And I ripped hers up and left her without one, too.

We finnally got to school, it was a school, even smaller than Forks High School (wince), that had to be a lot.

We all got out and heade towards the main office. There were not a lot of cars, but one that stood out the most was a Focus. It was rather nice. It had a sticker that said a poem,

Hard as stone  
with hidden fears  
she loves in silence  
no one hears

Eyes of ice  
never to melt  
locked feelings  
never felt

Spirit of steel  
never broken  
frozen emotions  
left unspoken

Heart of gold  
sweet as can be  
beautiful soul  
she means so much to me.

I couldn't help to think about Bella as I read this poem.** (AN: The poem is in my profile, I didn't write it, but I founf it at in the internet. It is so sweet.) **

Bella did have a beautiful soul. The purest and most beautiful soul.

We all continued walking towards the school's main office. When we go there, there was an old lady talking to someone. I didn't bother to see who she was, but we all could hear.

''You can't let my cousin pay for something she didn't do.'' she told the secreatary.

''I am sorry, Scarlett, but she is going to get a lunch detention today. It won't be anything, she would just have to show up in the teacher's classroom and help the teacher plan her day.'' The secreatary said.

I could tell the girl named Scarlett felt annoyed.

She turned around and in taht moment everything changed.

She had the same most beautiful face as Bella, and the same color hair as she did. Nobody noticed except me.

''Hello, how may I help you.'' The lady on the other side of the desk asked.

My siblings told her about us, but for some reason I felt sorry for the girl, Scarlett.

Scarlett's POV

I couldn't believe it. I had gotten my mom in trouble. I had lied that the reason I had skip the last two periods of the day on Friday was becasue my _cousin _/ Mom had dared me to.

I tried to tell the secreatery abou it, but she didn't care. Mom didn't really mind going to detention, but I ruined it and I wanted to make it better. It was my personality.

I skiped first period, I didn't want to go to class. The was not me, but I felt too sorry for my mom, to go to class. I was seating by our Focus, seating, so nobody will see me.

I was crying, I felt soo bad. I had to ruin everything.

''Are you okay?'' somebody asked. I froze.

I looked up only to see one of the faces that was inside the main office when I left. I flt embarressed.

''Yeah, I just feel bad. Shouldn't you be in class, becasue you are new, right.''

''I am in class, but I asked the teacher if I could go out to have some fresh air. She agreed, is something wrong with the teachers?'' He asked, he had a surprised face.

I laughed.''You are talking about the math teacher. She is a hippy and believes the soul needs fresh air to learn.''

He laughed sitting down across from me.

''You are the girl that was in the office, this morning, right?'' he asked, wow he noticed.

I nodded.

''Why are you here? Shouldn't _you _be in class?'' he asked, not trying to offend me, I guess.

''I got my cousin in trouble. You see, I skiped last Friday and my cousin took the blame. She got detention, and now I feel terrible.'' I confessed.

''Everything will be alright'' he murmued.

**Ohh, isn't that cute. review.**


	4. Read!

**IMPORTANT**

**Hello, everyone. I have bad news and good news. The bad news is that I have this huge, book report I have been putting it off. Now it is due on Tuesday and I also have a speech. My mom told me I have to get a good grade. My grades have been dropping, and according to her it is 'inexcusable'. I am sorry. Good news, is that as soon as I can find 15 objects that represent The Leap by Jonathan Stroud and practice for my speech I can update. The problem is that no matter how hard I study, when I stand in front of my classmates I'll forget EVERYTHING. **

**Not very good news. If soemone out there has read The Leap by Jonathan Stroud, please tell me one object that represents Charlie or Max!!!**

**Sorry, FaNpIrE302028**


	5. Confussion and Hurt

**I was reading a story by MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles, she is an AWESOME writer. Review.**

_''Everything will be alright'' he murmued._

I looked up at him, a smile in my face. He didn't know me and he was this nice. His family was lucky to have him.

He smiled back, and I don't know why, but I felt safe and secure. Just how I feet when Mom was close by.

Edward's POV

_''I felt safe and secure, just how I feel when Mom is close by.''_

I smiled as I heard her thoughts. She felt safe and for some strange reason, it made me feel happy. Happy that someone was happy to have my company. Don't get me wrong, but lately the same things keep crossing the minds of the people I speak to: _Poor Edward._

I sighed.

That seemed to get Scarlett's attention, because she looked up at me. I smiled and she stood up.

''Thank you. You are such a nice guy. I am not even sure why I broke down, maybe is because...'' she trailed off.

_''I prefer helping my mom instead of causing her trouble. I feel terrible.''_ Her thoughts were rumbling off about how much she was sorry she had caused her mom problems.

I was happy to know she was one of those people that thought everyone came before her. That didn't care if somebody happened to her, as long as the other person was okay. In all my existance, I've only met one person _exactly _like her.

My Bella.

Her Mom? I really thought we were talking about her cousin here. Maybe I needed to see, exactly who we were talking about.

''Don't worry about it, your cousin will forgive you, I'm sure.''

''Oh, she already did. But that doesn't mean, I still don't feel terrible about it,'' she said sighing.

To say I was confused was an understanding, she had been talking about her cousin, then thought about her moher, now she was agreeing it was about her cousin.

''I have to get to class, or my cou- I mean my mom, no I mean my cousin will kill me.'' She barely finished that sentence. _''Oh boy, I hope he didn't notice, if he did Mom will kill me, ok not really, but she will be mad. Espicailly since I am kinda skipping.....'' _Her thoughts trailed off, and again I was left completley confused.

She walked away and I was trying to think of some logical explenation that could fit together, but my mind came out with nothing.

At last, I decided I shoudl get to class. Even though the teacher gave me permission, I didn't want the teacher to think I was taking advantage of her. I totally wasn't. **(A/N: I am a girl so im sorry if some lines sound too girlish. I am not a girly-girl though.) **

The rest of math was boring. Part of my mind wondered what I felt when I was talking to Scarlett. One thing was for sure, she was very, very special.

Reneesme's POV

''Of course, I'm not going to the school dance with him. I don't want to. Plus in on a sunday and it would be boring.'' My sister concluded.

We were seating down in the cafeteria, talking about the big dance in three weeks. Various boys had asked us, but we just said no, to all of them. Even though I was sure Scarl had a crush on Joshua.

She talked about him a lot. They were both great friends, but I knew there was more. You could just see it in her eyes, her crush. And he asked her to the big dance, and she said she'll think about it. She was just too blind to see how much Joshua like her.

''You should go, Scar,'' I was only trying to get her to laugh or something. She just smiled, though.

When we were younger, if I could her Scar she would get mad, but when she was thinking of other things she didn't.

I sighed. Typical Scarlett.

''I am not. Anyways I think I am going to get Mom's speech.'' she said, trying to distract me. I will stick with my argument, when the right time came.

''Why? You hardly _ever _hear it. What, did you kidnap the president?''

She laughed.

''No,'' she responded.''It is not that bad, I only skipped like fifteen minutes of first period. I made some lame excuse and the teacher said 'I would only let it pass, this time Miss Swan.'' She rolled her eyes.

Then everything happened too quickly.

Some new kids showed up behind us, and one of them had a pained expression on his face.

''Do you guys know Bella Swan?'' he asked.

Oh crap.

Edward's POV

We were walking into the cafeteria. We bought our food adn we were walking to go find a seat, when very clearly I heard it.

''It is not that bad, I only skipped like fifteen minutes of first period. I made some lame excuse and the teacher said 'I would only let it pass, this time Miss Swan.'''

I froze. Miss Swan?

No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No my mind kept chanting at me. It couldn't be. No, it just couldn't.

My family must have hear it, too because they all followed behind me.

I stopped when I was standing right in front of them, Scarlett adn another girl. Who's eyes looked exactly like how Bella's just to be. I could feel the pain in my face, and saw it when theyw ere staring at me.

''Do you guys know Bella Swan?'' I asked, full of hope.

_''Oh crap.''_

_''How did he know?''_

Both their thoughts hurt me. Who were they and how did they relate to the love of my life?


	6. Wait!

**I want to thank wackynicolecsu, she gave me an idea, and she was like the first one to review the last chapter. I do not own Twilight.**

**Also for all of you guys that know MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles, another 'author' stole her stories. If you know MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles please help her. On with the story.**

** Edward's POV**

**  
**''Do you guys know Bella Swan?'' I asked, full of hope.

_''Oh crap.''_

_''How did he know?''_

Both their thoughts hurt me. Who were they and how did they relate to the love of my life?

I stared at them, both of them were surprised. I knew Scarlett, and I saw her hair. It was exactly the color Bella's was. And the other girl, her eyes were the same color her's was.

I was scared. Did Bella really...died...or not?

Reneesme's POV

I was confused. How did he know Bella, my mom.

Suddenly he was looking at me, with unbelievable pain in his eyes. He and his whole family sat down, by us. All of them had a look that told us they were waiting for something important.

The bronze boy sighed. ''Please tell me what you know about her, I...I..'' he trailed off. Anyone could see the deep emotion in his eyes. The same one that my mom had when we spoked of my dad.

I turned to see Scarlett. I touched her hand, as a way of communicating with her. _''What do we do?'' _ I asked her. She obviosly didn't know what to do, nor did I. ''Look,'' I started. ''We do know something about _ Bella_, but if we tell you. It would be dangerous as for you guys and us. And she would really get annoyed at us. If you want to know something about her, then...'' I trailed off. I didn't know what to say, and neither did my sister.

''Reneesme is right,'' Scarlett started. ''We are not in lyberty in telling you a lot af things, so please don't put us on the spot.'' I nodded. She was totally right, she was my older sister and sometimes she knew what was best for all of us.

All of them seemed to understand, except for a female blond, she was really beautiful, but it seemed like something was bothering her. ''We will see you later.'' Scarlett mentioned as a goodbye.

Scarlett stood up and I followed her. Then the blond female sighed and quietly and fast she said something, maybe hopping we couldn't hear her, but we could.

''She is a vampire isn't she?'' she said.

I looked at Scarlett, but she was frozen, just like me. She seemed to snap out of it, and she sat down staring at the person who spoke. She was always over protective of my mom and I, it was just how she was.

''What do you know about her, I will answer _your _questions if you first answear mine. What do you know about Bella Swan?'' She looked scary and very determined. I hope they will guess that Scarlett was dead serious.

The blonde one was going to answear when, the bronze boy beat her to it. ''I know a lot about her. I knew her long ago, when she was human-'' he was interrupted by Scarlett.

''You know her from her human years?'' she asked, and they all nodded.

Scarlett's POV

They all nodded. I sighed before continueing. ''When she was, how old?'' I asked. If they knew her when she was 17 or 18, maybe they knew my dad, just maybe.

The bronze one sighed, again. Maybe remembering old memories. ''We knew her when she was 17, we went to school with her. And...about three days after her 18th birthday, we never saw her again.''

They had to know my dad! They knew her at about the time she had to be going out with him. I knew three things about them:

1. They knew my mom.

2. They cared about Mom.

3. And they were vampires.

The third one was easy to guess, they were pale, cold (you could really feel the coldness they brought,) and their eyes were the same as Mom's. I sighed getting back on topic.

''You guys had to know my dad,'' they looked confused, I was going to have to explain this. ''Bella is our mom, the best one ever really. When she was 18 she got pregnant, and had us. After we were borned I changed her into a vampire. All Reneesme know about my dad is that he is a vampire and he caused my mom great pain.''

They all seemed to be surprised and were staring at me.

''You are Bella' daughter? She is the love of my life.'' The bronze one said and right then I knew he was my dad.

''Dad?'' Reneesme asked, happy, and emotional.

He was about o respond when I interrupted. ''Is their even a chance?'' I asked. And it seemed to be the perfect question.

''Wait!'' a short, black haired girl/vampire said. We all turned to stare at her. ''What are your names?'' she asked. I rolled my eyes, and smiled.


	7. Protectiveish

**Hello everyone. I have a comment about my stories, I am having a writer's block. If you have any suggestions PM me or review. **

**I do not own Twilight. I do own my iPod (well, when my mom gives it back....)**

_''Wait!'' a short, black haired girl/vampire said. We all turned to stare at her. ''What are your names?'' she asked. I rolled my eyes, and smiled._

Alice's POV

I actually had nieces! Edward would have to explain that, but the 'how' part didn't matter right now. I had two nieces, and I din't know their names! Seriously, all the questions and I don't know their names and they didn't know our either.

Also I wanted to see Bella. She was alive and she had two beautiful daughters, and she never told us. I guess it is _our _falt. Never mind it was not _our_ fault, but _Edward's_ fault.

_''Nice going Edward,'' _I thought bitterly. **(A/N: LOL my name means ''small or bitter.'' Remind me to thank my parents.)** If it wasn't for him then Bella and her two daughters would be by our side.

I sighed. ''What are your names? I mean I _have _to know them. Uhhh, I'll start. My name is Alice, I love shopping and am your mom's bestfriend.'' I smiled, I mean I was. She would always tell me, like did I. I missed her so much.

My niece with bronze hair and brown eyes smiled. ''My name is Reneesme, and I will say Alice that Mom has told us _a lot _about you. She never said names, but told us some things.'' she nodded and I smiled. We all introduced oursleves, except the brown haired, greened eyed girl/niece. At the end she lloked around and introduced herself.

''My name is Scarlett and if _you _are my father. I want to tell you one single thing. A father it's not the person who creates, but the man that was with the _family _since the beggining,'' having said that she grabbed her things and went out of the cafeteria.

Everyone was surprised, but Scarlett did have kind of the same attitude as Bella did. I looked at Reneesme and she seemed to be pained. She knew all of our eyes were on her: waiting for an explanation.

She sighed, but explained. ''Scarlett is very protective of Mom and I. You guys have to understand how much _pain_ we saw Mom go through. Now Scarlett doesn't want herself hurt or Mom, or myself. You could earn her trust, Dad, but it won't be easy. Like Mom she is _stubborn._'' We all nodded, it won't be easy, but maybe we had high expectations for people we had hurt so much. I turned to Edward, and he nodded.

This won't be easy, but we will all try our hardest, for Bella, Reneesme, and Scarlett.

**Scarlett's POV**

I can't believe what I just did, but serriously did they think I could just forgive them after they left us for so long of a time. I just didn't think I could just over pass it. I knew I loved my father, well...I didn't really know him, but I guess I should or will love him

Who am I kidding?

I don't know how to say sorry to him, and he probaably hates me.

''No he doesn't, Scarlett.''

**Sorry for short chapter. Yes my name means small or bitter, what does your mean?**


	8. If only

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I have an excuse: I got in trouble for throwing chicken nuggets at my sister.**

**Does anyone know a story about Bella staying as a foriegn child in another (Edward's) house. I am reading it, but I can't find it anymore.**

**I do not own Twilight. **

Scarlett's POV

''No he doesn't, Scarlett.''

I didn't have to look back and check that it was my Mom. I felt my mom's hand around me, telling me that she was there for me for whatever I needed.

''Mom you don't kno-'' I tried to explain to her why I was here. Though, why was _she _here. Wasn't she supposed to be in lunch detention?

''Let me guess,'' she started. ''Your Dad is here, and your upset beacuse of how you trated him, right?'' I knew she knew, but it came out sounding like a question.

''How did you know, Mom. Aren't you supposed to be in lunch detention?''

''Honey, when I was on my way towards the lunch detention room, I saw your Dad, and his family. I skipped lunch detention, and I listened to everything. It was abvious when you came out, why you were upset. Baby, you are easy to read.''

Of course I was easy to read. That is the reason why almost anybody knows everything about me, but I needed to focus on the fact that my dad was here.

_''What are we going to do?'' _I put my thoughts into her head. I knew that sometimes she thought it was annoying, but it was just _me._

Mom looked past the parking lot, with a thoughtful expression on her face. I was completley positive that she was not seeing what I saw. She was 100 years ago, remembering something.

''I don't know, Scarlett. What do _you _want to do? Do you really want to pass the oppurtunity to get to know your family? Are you really worried of what you father did to me all those years ago, or are you worried about getting hurt?''

She always knew waht to say, she knew it. I...I..I didn't know what to do. I answered all those questions in my head.

What did I want to do? I wanted to be a happy family, to not have to worry about anything. To be with my Mommy and Daddy and everyone else.

Did I want pass the oppurtunity of getting to know my Dad and his family? I didn't _want _to, but how about if he hurt my mom again. How about if we lost my mom because of that. How about, if Reneesme and I started playing favorites and hurt one their fellings?

I sighed and continued, so far my decision was unclear.

Am I worried of what father did to mom all those years ago, or am I worried about getting hurt? Both. I knew that I didn't want my dad to hurt, Mom. I didn't want him to. Though, I also knew just how much it will hurt, if he left again....

''Mom, I don't know. I _am_ scared. I _am_ worried, but Reneesme wants to stay here, so we will. For her. Sometimes, we just had to put other people over ourselves. I know this would make Reneesme happy, so why not?'' I was willing to make this choice. For my sister, and maybe, just maybe, for Mom.

''You are so special. Reneesme and you are so alike and so different from each other at the same time. You will do anything for anyone. Your sister, she will, too, but it takes her time, to form those decisions. I am so proud of you,'' she finished. Of course we were different, completely different.

''Thanks, but Mom?'' I was a little worried about her skipping detention.

''Yeah, sweety?''

''You do know that if you skip one day of detention, you get another one, right?''

She smiled, abviously she wasn't worried about this. ''Scarlett, you know me, I follow the rules. And guess what teacher got assigned detention dutty? Mrs. Smith. She would never notice me missing, never,'' she explained.

I knew she was right, the freaking teacher was blind! She barely saw anything, hopefully it would be the same this time. I wouldn't want her to be away during the time I needed her by my side.

''Look at both of you! You don't even think of saying 'hi, Alice' or something?''

Bella's POV

''Look at both of you! You don't even think of saying 'hi, Alice' or something?'' a very familiar voice called behind me. I unwrapped my arms from my daughter and turn towards my best friend.

''Alice! Oh, it's you!'' I exclaimed jumping out to greet her. I hugged her and she hugged me back, only then did I realize how much I had needed a friend.

''Of course it's me! I'm the same, short, happy, best friend you had so many years ago. _I _didn't change, but you did. Oh I missed you, Bella,'' yep, she was the same hyper vampire that I loved.

''Yeah I've changed. You have met my daughter, right?'' maybe she didn't know I was spying earlier.

''Of course I know both of them, now tell me how you knew we were here?''

''Ummm..........I..kinda-'' I started.

''She spyed our conversation earlier, at least it's what she told me,'' I can always count on my daughters tot ell anyone what I was up to. Scarlett stood up and leaned aginst my shoulder, tiredly.

''Wow, Bella, you've changed! So where have you been, I never saw you throughout the school day,'' Alice changed the subject. Maybe she understood how much I wanted to change the subject.

''I got lunch detention, so I got to spend all morning at the office talking to the principal. After lunch, though, I have to go back to class,'' maybe it would be bettet if tehy found out that I skipped lunch detention so I din't have to explain to anyone about both my daughters.

''Okay maybe you and your daughters would like to come over to our hou-'' suddenly the bell rang, interrupting Alice.

Saved by the bell, how cliche.

''We need to get to class, Alice. See you later,'' I called over my shoulder, as Scarlett and I headed over towards our next classes.

I got to English and was not surprised to find Edward and Jasper sitting down at a table. As soon as I saw Edward, all the pain he caused came back, and I felt weak. I reached out towards the counter and leaned against it for a few seconds.

I looked at the clock, if I hurried up, maybe I could be in my car in 30 seconds traveling at human pace, of course. My daughters were in school, though, and if I left I owuld feel like I dissapointed them.

At the time that I realized that I should stay at school, all the seats were taken, except a seat at the table Edward and Jasper sat at. The tables here could fit three kids, and all the tables already had three kids.

I sighed and walked over to the table I will have to be sitting in for the rest of the period. ''Can I sit here?'' I asked Jasper. The only seat at that table was between both of them.

Jasper nodded and I dropped my books at the table and took my seat. I looked down at my binder and took out the homework Mrs. Jetson had assigned over the weekend. From the corner of my eye I could see both of them staring at me. I had to deal with that throughout the period, it seemed.

''So, Bella,'' Jasper started and check to see if I was listening. ''You have two beautiful daughters, it seems. How are you?''

''How do you think I feel, Jasper? I am a single vampire Mom, I have to deal with everything. And sometimes it seems like I'm holding the world on my shoulders. How do you think I feel, because of that?'' maybe I was being harsh, but he had to understand me. They had to understand all that I lived through.

''I'm sorry,'' Jasper responded. All around us there was chatting, the teacher was here, but she seemed to be trying to find something. Everyone was ablivios to the conversation, not that they could hear anyway.

''Sorry for what? None of it is your fault, it's nobody's fault only mine. I didn't weight my options or took responsability for my action, but it's not your fault, Jasper,'' I wasn't holding anyone to blame. I didn't balme anyone.

How could I? I got the thing in the world: my two daughters. How could I be sorry for that? I got the best daughters in the whole world, I was thankfull for that, not regretful.

''Yes it is, all of it. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be blaming yourself, you would be happy with the family that loves you, Bella,'' Jasper said.

I looked at the front of the classroom and ingnored both of them. If only there was a way to skip the whole conversation I knew will have to happen. If only my life wasn't as fucked up as it was right now.

If only the guy I loved, loved me back.

** I will post soon. I promise. Chech out my new poll, and tell me what you thought of NEW MOON, even if you haven't seen it yet.**


	9. You and I

**I am updating thanks to **iloveJacobandJasper. **After about ten minutes I posted the new chapter, a review alert was already on my e-mail page. Thank you for ALL your reviews, I was at my computer reading every single review, and answered back to a lot of them.**

**Also I had a problem with all my stories, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. :)**

**If anyone has an idea of what should happen, tell me!**

If only the guy I loved, loved me back.

I waited for Mrs. Jetson to start class. I knew what will happen if I even turned my head to see Edward. I will probably start crying (the vampire version of it,) and beg on my knees why he did this to me. Why he hurt me this much. Why he didn't leave me a chance to explain when he was telling me goodbye, that I was pregneant.

Why, just, why?

I could feel Edward's eyes on me, trying to find out the answer. To everything. I didn't turn, scared. I knew I owned him an explenation, but what did he own _me? _An apology? Was he just going to be like 'Hey, Bella. Oh, by the way, I am sorry, for the leaving you crap. Just forgive me, and tell me who my daughters are.'

No, I couldn't take that. I needed him to be sincere, to tell me the truth. I didn't want to hear _everything. _He didn't own me anything, not one single thing. He owned to Reneesme and Scarlett, though. It was them he should apologize to, not me.

''Bella?'' a velvet, sweet, but pained voice called. I didn't want to turn around and feel, what I knew I would feel at the moment both of our eyes met. Pain. Sadness. Love. More pain.

''Yes,'' I couldn't risk saying a lot, in fear the sadness would show. I knew he could read Jasper's thoughts, and knew what I was feeling. But I didn't want to look in his eyes to intensify the pain a million more times.

''I...I. I don't know what to say, Bella,'' he sounded so helpless.....so sad.

''You don't need to say anything, Edward,'' more pain in saying his name.

''I do, so much. But how do I say it? How do I tell you how sorry-''

''Don't tell me anything. You don't owe me anything. You should go tell Reneesme, and Scarlett, though,'' I interrupted him. I just didn't think that if he said sorry, if I would be able to bear through it, I didn't think I would be able to.

''I do, Bella. So much. I owe you more than you could even imagin-''

Now, I didn't interrupt him, but Mrs. Jetson. She was finally starting class, and I was glad. I didn't think I could take the sound of his voice, but more than that, the pain that he was trying to hide.

He was trying to hide the pain, but I could hear it. I could heart it around his voice, trying to indetifye it as something else, but I knew, maybe more than ever, that we only shared one thing.

The pain, everything caused us to feel.

''Good morning class,'' Mrs. Jetson said.

Mrs. Jetson was my favorite teacher ever. She was always so nice, and really appreciated every good writer. Right now, though as I looked at her, I had a feeling I shouldn't be here.

Like I should really be somewhere else. Specifically in a rainy, small town, where everything everyone knew. Where before anything happened I was happy. Happy to be in _his _arms. Happy to have friends who I loved. I wish I was that Bella, not the 18 year old 'woman' who had two daughters (don't get me wrong, I love them both) and now had to deal with their father.

''Good morning,'' students replied.

She smiled. ''Well, today I am going to announce a new assignment!''

As she said it, everyone looked around. Mrs. Jetson was very excited, so this had to be something fun, in her book anyway.

''We are going to work on gorups of three, so the groups you are sitting at,'' she explained, and I felt myself freeze as I realized I was going to have to work with Edward, and Jasper. ''The three of you are going to choose a song. It has to be appropiate. Then, you are all going to change as much as the lyrics, into figuarative language,'' she finished explaining the assigment.

So we were all supposed to _agree _with a song, and then work together to put it into figurative language. Well, everything seemed easier, that is if I wasn't suppose to work with my ex (ouch) and his brother.

Well, this was going to be hard. In the emotional way, anyway.

After she finished explaining everything, we had half the period, to start on our project. I knew this was going to be bad, there was just in avoiding the truth. The only thing I was going to try to avoid was the subject between Edward and me.

''So, let's get started, guys. Edward, Bella do you guys have any idea of what song we should bandalized,'' the only one laughing was Jasper at his own joke.

Afet he realized he was the only one laughing, he shuted up, and looked at the paper that explained this whole assignment.

''I don't know, or really care. Bella, do you have any idea, of the assignment of course,'' Edward asked me, looking at me. I went over the songs Reneesme and Scarlett listened to, I didn't listen music anymore. The only reason was because Edward loved music. So everytime I listened to it, I would think of him, and break down.

''I don't listen to any type of music, anymore anyways. So this subject, you guys should choose,'' I was being honest, but I saw the looks in their eyes, in Edward's more strongly.

''Oh, really? I thought you loved music,'' Jasper asked, sounding worried.

''Yeah, I _loved _music, but it brought back memories, so not anymore,'' I made it seem like it was no big deal at all.

After that, they all tried to come up with a song, one that trully mattered. One that was great, as Jasper had said it himslef. But what song would be the right one?

The only thing I could think about is how much I missed everything, and I felt myself remember my 18 birthday party. The best and worst.

_I opened the door that Edward told me to. Alice, Edward and me went to a movie, which had been great, and scary, but I was going to have dinner._

_I opened the door, adn there were people screaming._

_''SURPRISE!''_

_I don't know what happened, but everything went black._

_I did not know what happened, but suddenly I could barely hear voices, I had to pay attention to get them all. _

_''I knew this was a bad idea, Bella hates parties.'' Edward said. _

_''Haha her face was priceless,'' Emmet said and I heard a loud smack and Emmet saying ''Hey!'' _

_I did not know what happened all I remember was Alice and Edward opening a door then people screaming ''SURPRISE.'' _

_''She is coming back she just said something about the surprise.'' Rosalie said. _

_Was I saying this out loud? _

_''Yes your are Bella, now open your eyes,'' Alice instructed. _

_Embarrassed I opened my eyes. Everyone was standing by me. The closest were Edward and Carlisle. My head was in Edward's lap and I tried to stand up. _

_''Surprise!'' Emmett yelled. Rosalie smacked him in the head. I stud up and Edward helped me. That's when I saw everything. There was a cake, candles, a big sign saying ''HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY BELLA'' and under that was a message. Someone probably wrote that by hand, but it said ''CONGRATULATIONS NOW YOU ARE OLDER THAN EDWARD'' I laughed. _

_''Are you okay?'' Edward asked me. _

_''Yeah, sorry its just that I guess I am not good at handling surprises,'' I said embarrassed probably due to the fact that at the very end before waking up I was saying what happened. _

_''We apologize, if we knew that you will have reacted this way, we wouldn't try to surprise you like that'' Carlisle apologized. _

_''No, I apologize. I'm not good at handling surprises,'' I said again. _

_''Ain't that the truth'' Emmett said loud ebough for me to hear, and Edward smacked him in the head. I turned to Edward, just laughed. _

_''Ok, everyone let's get going over here, we are ALL going to say NICE thing to the Birthday girl'' Alice said. She glared at Emmett and a little bit at Rose. _

_''Ok, me first.'' She said. ''No, I go first'' Edward interjected. '' I'm her boyfriend so I get to go first.'' _

_''But I'm her best friend!'' she almost cried. _

_Wow. They were actually fighting for me, I hoped Edward went first. I really wnated to see what he thought of me, but just then Emmett spoke up._

_''Guys'' Emmett interrupted.'' I go first, because she is my little sister.'' With that Emmett got in the chair that was for the person saying nice things. I went to sit on the chair Alice told me to sit on, by Emmett ._

_To say I was nervous was an understanding! Right now my big brother was going to say nice thing to me, or about me. But I knew I was going to enjoy hearing about what theyt thought of me._

_''First of all, I hope Bella loved my sign on the bottom of the 'happy birthday sign.'' he turned to smile at her. And I almost glared at him which, obviously made him laugh. '_

_''Bella, you are my brother's mate,'' he started again. '' I love you as a sister obviously. I know that you are going to be a great sister when you marry Edward.'' he turned to face Edward as he glared at Emmett, and smiled at me._

_I really didn't know what he meant, I mean I wanted to marry Edward, but I understood that may be impossible._

_''Bella, you are hilarious, like today. Your face when we surprised your face was priceless.'' he said laughing remembering my face when they surprised me. I felt red as a tomato. _

_''But, you know what, you haven't changed much, you are still short and your face is red as a tomato. Thank you.'' he got out of the chair and I felt the tear at his words. I loved him, too. He was the big brother I never had. _

_Right after Emmett, came Rosalie, and I felt nervous. She hated me! Shew was probably going to say something.....not very nice at all._

_''Bella'' she started. To say the truth I was nervous.''I know that I'm not the best sister ever. But I'm happy Edward found you. You brought to us a chance at acting more human and relating to other human people. Thank you and I hope you have a great 18th birthday. And I apologize for Emmett, for writing that under your birthday sign.'' _

_I smiled and felt the tear rolling down my cheeck. She was acting nice, maybe this was the turning point. _

_''Thanks Rosalie.''I said. Trully greatfull that she was acting more nice towards me._

_''Call me Rose, from now on, ok?'' she asked and I felt the happyness once more around my heart. Now I had two sisters._

_''Ok, Rose'' I said smiling. _

_I saw Edward smiled as I looked at him, he was probably greatful I could now get along better with Rose._

_Jasper got to come up next, and I saw Edward's and Alice's face fall. They probably really wanted to go. Again I felt nervous._

''_Ok. Bella, I think everyone has told you how special you are to this family and to Edward,'' Jasper started with a smile. _

_''You don't realize how much happier he is now. And I really appreciate that you have made him happy. You don't even realize how miserable he was before he met you. He thought his life was completed. But since he met you I can feel he is even way more happy than he was before. You are a great sister. And I love you as a sister.'' Again, I cried._

_It was not really my fault that they were all saying stuff that was so sweet. _

_Wow. Now next was Carlisle. I was glad, he was like my father. I really cared for him, so much._

''_Bella, I truly appreciate having you in my family,'' he started._

_'' There is something nobody said about you. It is true that you are very stubborn.'' I looked at him at his comment. Oh jezee thanks for reminding me._

''_But I think that attitude that when you want something in life you would do anything to get there or get it is truly great and I just wanted to say Happy 18th Birthday and welcome to the family.'' _

_I cried, at his words. By now I could bearly look clearly._

_Carlisle got out of the chair, and I felt happy. Happy for this family. I was glad that maybe, just maybe I was going to become part of it._

_Esme got up next, and I felt more happynness. _

_My Mom._

''_Bella, I can't tell you how happy it makes me having all my family together,'' she started. She trully sounded sincere, and I couldn't help, but feel happy about it. _

_''Now Edward has someone to be with, you. He now smiles and laughs because he has you. I am so happy about that he has find you. _

_''Someone who he doesn't just want around as a sister. Someone that he wants round like he wants you around. I can't tell you how happy you have made him. And how happy you have made me in giving me the rest of our family everyone needed, someone like you.'' _

_Esme hugged me, and I was happy. She was accepting me into the family, like I had accepted her as my Mom. Well, the second one, at least._

_Alice quickly got into the chair next to me, fast. I could see how annoyed Edward was at having to go last._

_Poor of him, he really wanted to go._

''_Bella, you know you are my very bestfriend and I love you as a sister,'' Alice started._

_''I know sometimes I annoy you so much with my criticism about what you wear, but I promise you now that since now you are older I won't push you as hard. Only in parties and special events but not in your clothes to wear for home. I'm happy for you. Happy 18th birthday!'' _

_Well that was good to hear! Finnaly I could choose my own stuff. It was a great present, taking in her personality._

_''Edward its your turn. See how patience works out. Now you can tell her whatever you want but please TRY not to go over an hour talking about her eyes. TRY to keep it short.'' Alice warned, which made everyone laugh. It felt good to laugh after all the emotions._

_He went ahead to sit by mychair and grabbed my hands. I put my head in his chest, happy he was now here with me. _

_''Bella, you now I love you. You are my life and I want you to give me the opportunity to know if you want to spend your life with me. You have to options, love. But is you don't want to say yes to any of these two I'll totally understand.'' _

_I did not understand what he meant by that, so I looked into his eyes. Trying to read them, but the only thing I could see was happyness..and determination?_

_''Bella. I want you to become my wife. Everyone knows that. I will wait for you to be ready, but you know I care about you more than my own life.'' _

_NO! Did he just say that. Please tell me he did! Now I felt a smile come up, of course I wnated to become his wife._

_He got up, though. And slid down._

_On one knee._

_Was I breathing? Breath Bella, Breath. Breath._

_''Isabella Marie Swan. Will you marry me. I promise to love you forever. And I'll make you one promise if you marry me than you can become a vampire.'' he proposed. I cried now, again._

_''Yes,'' was the only answer I could form. _

But the truth was that we never got married. He proposed, but shortly after I gave myself a paper cut openeing gifts. And everything changed.

That night, though we......yeah. But then he left me, unable to tell him I was having a child. Well, two.

Now I wondered how different it would have been if I did had married him.

I looked at him, and he was facing me. I looked atright into his eyes and realized, how much I really had missed him.

I still love you, Edward. Was my only thought.

But I can't let you in.


	10. Beautiful Disaster

**Hey, Merry Christmas! I love the holidays, don't you? The hardest about it, though is finding something special, for a special someone.**

**Anyway, Happy Holidays! I know I'm a little late,**

**Bella's POV**

It was totally clear how very much I wanted the bell to ring. I oculdn't help but stare at the clock, willing it to the end of this class. As much as anything I wanted to go.

I didn't want to stay here, not while they are talking. It wasn't really the talking that bothered me.

It was the simple fact that every few second I could feel Edward staring at me. Or maybe it was that when they both talked to each other, they got closer to each other. And since I was sitting in the middle, it felt....unusual, or even uncomfortable.

''What song, Jasper,'' they were both still diciding still on the song we had to choose by today, as the teacher had put it.

''I don't know. What do you think Bella? Should we go for a fast song, or a more of a slow song?'' Jasper asked me. I knew they were both trying to get me into the conversation. But how could I?

I just met my old family. _If _they were even family to start with....NO. No. I couldn't think like that. Of course they were family.

''I don't know.''

I heard Edward sigh. I didn't focus on that though. Not today.

''How about a sweet song, one that tells about emotions,'' Jasper suggested.

I had to laugh at that. Emotions, right?

''I disagree with you, brother,'' Edward said after a moment. Then he turned to me. They were no words to describe how I felt. ''Bella, do you know any songs that Reneesme or Scarlett listen to lately?''

I focused on his question. I knew quite a few song that they listened to. Suddenly one came to my mind.

A song Reneesme and Scarlett both loved and knew the song by memory. It wasn't a bad song, actually it was beautiful.

''Yeah. Actually I know a song, but I don't know....maybe to weird?'' it came out sounding like question.

They both smiled, and told me to name the song.

Before I did anything I went through they lyrics in my head.

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

_[Fading]_  
Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster  
As I thought of it. I noticed how both, very worng and right this song described my life and Edward's.

I could feel the tears, that will never fall in my eyes.

This song was perfect...too perfect.

**Sorry for the short chapter. But Im stuck! Any way, I promise that by the next chapet they will be out of the class. I am just having a writer's block.**


	11. Your beautiful smile

**Hi everyone, I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait. Anyways, please review.**

Ask me why I keep on loving you

when it's clear

that you don't feel the same way for me...

the problem is

that as much as I can't force you to love me,

I can't force myself to stop loving you.

~Author Unknown

Bella's POV

I walked as fast as I could possibly get away with. At that time I was only thinking one thing: I have to get out of the talk Edaward and I had to have.

That talk will put the end to everything, even my love for him.

That is why I kept on walking, then I thought hit me.

I was acting like Edward did, when things got hard, he ran away. He had ran away from me twice, the first one was when I had just came to the school.

While the second one was still hard to remember, and a great pain in my unbeating heart.

I stopped when I got to the woods, just outside os the school. Here in Oregon, there were just so many woods, like this one by the school.

I wsa not sure how much time I was here alone, but it was not much. I knew he was here, and all I oculd do was face away from him.

Here, in the woods, there wasn't any classroom to look around, nobody else was here, but I kept looking away form him.

I really just wanted to get finished with this, and get home as fast as I could.

Edward's POV

I looked at her, I had followed her trail to find her here, in the woods.

I waited for her to turn around, but she didn't. It was clear she didn't want ot see my face.

Did I blame her for that?

No. I did not. I had caused her this pain, I was not going to blame someone like her (a perfect angel ) for my mistakes.

''Bella? Could we talk?'' I asked, as gentle as I could.

Slowly, she turned around. Words could not describe her expression. It was sad, mad, happy...and so many other feeling hiden, or showed on her face.

''That is why we came here,'' Bella answered in a monotone. I felt my heart ip a little bit more.

I noodded trying to hide the feeling I could feel building inside.

''Look, Edward. I was not trying to be mean, I just really want to get this over with,'' she, in her way, apologized.

It hurt me how she acted towards me, so cold. I knew I earned it, but it still hurt me deep down inside.

''I deserved it, Bella. But, back to the topic at hand, I have one question, Bella,'' I spoke, again, soflty.

She nodded for me to continue. I thought over my question, how she answered was going to change my life.

I had already heard from Reneesme (one of my lovely daughters,) their life, since they were born. But I wanted to know something else. Something I couldn't seem to get out of my mind.

''Did you know about their existince inside your body, when...when...'' I couldn't seem to finish my sentence. It hurt too much to remember my worst mistake of my life.

''When you were telling me goodbye?'' she asked, though there was still hurt in her eyes, as she spoke the words.

I nodded.

And, of course, she nodded.

I knew it, I knew she had known. When I was telling her goodbye, she kept repeating, ''There is something you have to know. If you won't stay for me, stay for him, or her,'' she kept pleading.

Now I knew exactly what she meant, and I wish I had listened to her. I would have stayed for _her _and our baby (or babies, but she didn't knew that yet.)

''Bella, I'm sorry. I should have-''

''Don't be sorry. You didn't know, and the important thing is that you're here,'' I could hear a smile in her voice, so I looked up.

She was smiling full force, though there was still a sad feeling in her eyes. I smiled back, happy she forgave me.

Though I should have never jumped to conclusions.

**Okay there it is! Yey! I am happy to where I came. The story will get more intersting, I promise! **

**Also I forgot to name the song on the last chapter, it was ''Beautiful Disaster,'' by Kelly Clarkson. You should all go listen to it, it's a great song!**


	12. Only Friends

**Hi, everyone. I know, I am finnally updating! I was just so bussy, and next week I have finals, so I'm stressing out! And (to those who read A Blizzard Would Bring Us Together) will know that my boyfriend is suspended ofr starting a fight!**

_I'm going to smile_

_and make you think I'm happy,_

_I'm going to laugh,_

_so you don't see me cry,_

_I'm going to let you go in style,_

_and even if it kills me - _

_I'm going to smile._

_~Author Unknown  
_

Bella's POV

''Don't be sorry. You didn't know, and the important thing is that you're here,'' I told him as nicely as I could.

I watched as he raised his head, and smiled. I felt myself smile back, there were just so many reasons to smile. Now Edward could enjoy his two daughters.

''You forgive me?'' the words slipped out of his mouth fast.

My smile dissapeared, he had completely taken this the wrong way, he was saying it so happily. I knew he only wanted me as a friend (because of what he told me back then) and those were the feeling I was going to return.

''Of course, Edward. Now I'm ready, you know, now I'm ready to only want you as a friend.''

Edward's POV

I had began to hope, to hope she will forgive, when it was not true.

Bella, the love of my life, thought I only wanted her a friend, she still believed those lies I told her in the forest.

She only wanted me as a friend.

''Bella, what..What are you talking about, what are you saying?'' I was just so confused, I needed her to explain to me her previous words, in deatil if neccessary.

She looked confused, but then she started. ''I know, Edward. I understand if you only want me as a friend, and I am okay with that. I'm okay with your feelings, and I would return them. I promise you Edward, we would only be friends.''

~*~*~*~*~

I ran a hand through my hair..._again. _

I still could not believe the words Bella had told me during our talk. It had been about two hours since then, since karma decided to come bite me in the butt.

I had managed to get Alice, and everyone, to not tell Esme and Carlisle about Bella. They decided to keep it a secret...for 48 hours.

After those two days, I had to tell them, but right now I needed to think. I needed to think through the words, through everything.

The good side was that she had forgiven me; the bad side was that she totally misunderstood my feelings. She thought I still didn not love her, and it was such a big life.

She believed those awful words I had managed to say, so many years ago. I had completely lied; I did not mean any of those.

I only wanted to save her, but it did not work.

If only I had waited for her to tell me about the baby (well babies, now that she knew) she knew she was caring.

But I could not stay here in bed, trying nothing to solve my problems. I had to talk to Reneesme and Scarlett; I needed them to tell me what they thought of this.

But first, I needed some time alone; I needed to think about my plan.

If only Bella knew, we would have been together—_together_ together—right now. Sigh. Surely I could make she fall in love with me again, right?

**Sorry for the short cahpter, but I promise that next chapter, everything will trully start.**

**Check out my new poll: Team Edward, or team Jacob?**


	13. Painful Memories

**I'm finnally updating, I know but it had been hard for me. I just broke up with my boyfriend (well it was a mutual thing) and I feel bad, but he sent me this poem, after we broke up, and I think it goes great with the story. The bad thing is that my bestfriend and I fought on Friday, so it had been hard on me.**

**It made me cry. T-T**

_When I first saw you,_

_I was afraid to meet you._

_When I first met you_

_I was afraid hold you._

_When I first held you_

_I was afraid to kiss you._

_When I first kissed you _

_I was afraid to love you._

_When I first loved you _

_I was afraid to lose you._

_When I first lost you _

_I was afraid of everything._

Bella's POV

I looked down at the picture of Edward and me, a picture that was given to me by him.

It had been a week since we first talked, and today both my daughters were spending the day with him, they needed that.

I had to go see Esme and Carlisle, I got the message that they wanted to talk to me, but I was afraid.

**(AN: Just so you know, I'm crying right now)**

I was afraid of remembering, of loving, of trying to escape the pain. But I was more afraid about keeping the stupid promised I made to Edward.

Friends. Right. I loved him, but if he just wanted to be friends then I would do my best to go along with that, no matter how much it hurt inside.

I let out a sob, why did it hurt this much?

I got up from my bed, and kneeled beside my drawer.

I had written a poem back then, when I was even more broken, when nothing was possible for me. But where was it?

I looked through the many papers I had kept, until I found the box. My box.

In the outside, the box looked like a normal one, one that was only used to hold things. But this box was more like my life, it held everything.

Every single sad poem, every single picture, every single memory. I skipped to the very bottom, where I was sure the paper was.

I took two pieces of paper; my poem, and a book Edward had given me.

I opened the book to the inside cover, and looked at Edward's handwriting.

Love,

I love you so much, and I'm thinking about you.

Just so you know, the love I feal,

will never,ever

go away.

When I was here tonight, you kept whispering,

that you wanted this book.

Here it is. It is just one

of the many ways I could do show you my love.

Thank you, for you, for everything,

Edward.

I let out a sob, as I read it again. I had already memorized it, but it still hurt that all that love, was gone. Or maybe it didn't even exist....

NO. No, I could not think that way. Edward used to love me, with all his heart. He used to tell me that all the time, he had to mean it. He could not lie that much, right?

I put the book away, closing the cover and put it by my legs.

I was sitting down, holding my legs towards my chest, just to keep me together.

I pulled the piece of paper open, and saw my messy handwriting:

_Listen Closely,  
Stand still for one moment'.  
Can you hear me?  
When I whisper your name at night starring into the stars,  
Do you feel a cold chill come over you?  
Do you feel me like I feel you?  
Do you long for my tender kisses for that soft gentle touch?  
Or am I just delusional in this madness I once thought was love?  
When I pray, do you feel the power of love I am sending?  
When I cry, do you feel the pain I am feeling?  
Every time you turn me away, do you know how I hurt, do you even care?  
Do you ever sit alone and wonder what things might have been like together?  
I am at war with myself every day,  
telling myself why I should forget you, why I should let go,  
how foolish I am for hanging on'  
Nothing seems to work. I have tried making myself hate you, to not care'  
I have reminisced the past, and even dwelled on all the bad memories,  
all the horrible words we have shared together  
trying to convince my self you are the enemy,  
So many times I see you in my dreams' and I am sure to see you tonight.  
There you are, within reach, yet I cannot hold you,  
I cannot kiss you as I desire,  
and I cannot make you love me as I have prayed for so many nights.  
How could I love you so much, yet you hardly know I exist?  
You are so careless with your feelings, so nonchalant.  
I don't know how you do it, How can you not feel my love inside you?  
You will forever be there; you are the burden in my heart that will burn me forever.  
My head is telling me I am a fool and that the pain must end  
My heart tells me love has no end, no boundaries, no rules or fine lines  
you know nothing about this pain, about the torture  
What I wouldn't give to let go, to set you free from my heart.  
I have searched and searched to find a way to release this pain,  
and I am left with nothing  
Without your love, I will always be left with nothing.  
This is a game I cannot win, I cannot overcome this,  
I want to give up, but there is no point in that,  
because the feeling I feel will still be there  
No matter how defeated I may feel, I can't end this. _

I finished reading it, and I was still looking at it. I felt the emptyness inside of me, why me?

I rested against my bed, and closed my eye, sobs ripping thorugh my body vilontly.

Drowing the rest of all the noises, I cried and cried.

I do not know how long I stayed there broken, but at some point I felt strong arms wrapping around me.

''Bella, cry, I'm sorry. We are all sorry, just cry, Bells. Know that we are all sorry about the pain we put you through.''

**If you review, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter!**


	14. Unexpected Words

**Sorry for not updating earlier. :( I know, I really suck! Anyways just want everyone to know that I need a Beta for this story (acually for all me stories, but I want to get one for this one first) So please tell me if you are truly interested.**

** Thanks**

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been

-''What hurts the most'' by Cascada

**Bella's POV**

''Bella, cry, I'm sorry. We are all sorry, just cry, Bells. Know that we are all sorry about the pain we put you through.''

I turned into Emmett's arms, looking for family comfort. I also heard Esme enter the my room, and heard her gasp.

I turned to both of them, also taking in Rosalie in the corner of the room, and tried to speak directly towards the three of them.

''Please don't tell anyone about this, please,'' I pleaded, and I swear I saw sadness in Rosalies' face, but I was not quite sure since Emmett pulled me into another comforting, and reassuring hug.

''We won't Bella, you can trust us. We came to see if you were okay, since Reneesme and Scarlett are out today,'' Esme explained.

There was silence in the room, everyone thinking about whatever brought me here.

''Can I speak to you, Bella? Alone?'' she asked, speaking for the first time.

_Do I have anything to loose? Well, I'll just have to see what she wants from me. _

''Sure, Rosalie,'' I answered, standing up from Emmett's arms.

Esme and Emmett left the room, but not before they shot glances at Rosalie.

Rosalie laughed. ''God, you guys are acting like I would hut her, don't worry,'' she told Emmett, who shrugged, but otherwise, left the room.

As soon as they were gone, Rosalie turned to me.

_Well, here it goes......_

''You look as worried as they did, Bella. Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you in any way,'' she continue. ''I....ummm, I actually want to help you,'' she confessed.

_Well, that was totally unexpected. What do I do now, tell her 'thanks'?_

''I don't know what to say,'' I admitted.

An awkward silence quickly followed, leaving me staring at her.

She was simply perfect, intimidating so. I was positive she did not meant any harm with her actions, but when I was human, she never acted like this.

''Don't worry, I guess I will just ask to listen to me,'' she walked closer to me, leaving about a foot separating us.

''I know I am not the nicest person around,'' started, but I held my hand up to stop her.

''You don't have to say anything,'' I told her sincerely.

She shook her head. ''Yes, I do, Bella. When you were human, you were always so nice to me, but I never returned that feeling, I know that I acted like a monster, and you probably hate-''

''Rosalie, I don't hate you,'' I told her.

''You don't?'' she asked me.

''How could I hate you Rosalie? Sure when I was human you were not nice to me, but that did never make me hate you, I knew you were protecting your family, and I admired that,'' I clarified my feeling towards her.

She shook her having , obviously not believing anything that I told her, but I was being completely truthful.

I had always admired her way of acting, and as I started remembering my human life, I stopped when I remembered something.

''Wait, Rosalie, I thought you already apologized to me, during my birthday party?'' I asked her.

She looked at me sheepishly, like she was truly embarrassed. Why? I had not idea.

''Yeah, about that. I was sorry, believe me I was,'' she stopped to look me in the eye. ''But, it was mostly Edward who made me stand up there. He actually threatened my car,'' she admitted.

_Jeez, now I wonder who else Edward threatened._

She must know what I was thinking, because she defended him. ''Don't be mad at him, he just wanted me to apologize, and now I realize I should have never waited until someone persuaded me to.''

''I'm not mad, so don't worry. On the other hand, I want to thank you for telling me this, and fro apologizing,'' I smiled.

We just stood there, nobody speaking.

''I'm not going to lie to you, I am still surprised about everything that has happened to all of us,'' she said.

I nodded. ''I know, I guess your surprise is bigger than mine, but what can we do?''

She laughed, then sighed. ''Are you happy Bella?''

I looked down, suddenly finding the floor interesting. How could she asked me that? I was _not _okay, and I actually doubted if I ever would.

''Then why did you drive him away, Bella?''

_She is good at these questions. _

I looked at her, she wanted to know, then hear me out. ''I didn't drive _him _away Rosalie, _he _was the one that decided that everything was over. _He_ was the one that left me. The only one I've ever loved, but what can I do if he doesn't care?''

I looked at her after I finished. Well, now I think I made her feel like it was her fault.

''He cares Bella,'' she said softly. ''But I'm not here to make you see that, I'm here because I know that he hurt you. I know that maybe you won't want my help, but I'm here to offer it to you.''

I sighed. He doesn't care! He doesn't, he does not even love me. And maybe he never-

No! He did, he just to, well, until I was just another simple human, that was not worthy of him.

''You have my trust and whenever you just need someone to listen to you, Bella. Feel free to call me, I mean it.''

_Okay, she just said that. Now what am I supposed to tell her, ''Thanks, but no thanks''? _

I looked at her, trying to find any dishonesty, but found sincerely instead of what I had expected to find.

I knew she was being truthful, and I was very thankful, but.......this was Rosalie we were talking about.

''Thank you, Rosalie, but I need to get over this alone, I need to prove to myself that I'm strong enough,'' before I even finished, she was already shaking her head.

''_You _need to prove that you're strong? Really?'' I nodded at her words, surprised by her words.

''Bella,'' she started. ''You are the strongest woman I have ever met. You made it through so much: James, Edward's stupid decisions, and your two wonderful daughters. And you think _you _need to prove your strength?''

I nodded, too shocked to actually form words.

''I will respect your decisions, after all, I'm no one who has the right to help you, but hear this: You never gave up on anything, even after all these years, you are still a fighter. Don't let anyone, not even Edward, tell you otherwise,'' she closed the space between us, and I was surprised when she gave me a big hug.

I hugged her back, not realizing until that moment how much I needed someone to speak those words; not about my 'strength', but about everything else.

I never had tried to get along with Rosalie, but I knew she was never bad. Now, coming from the last person on Earth I would have imagined coming here, had the words that I needed to fight come up.

''I am not totally sure that you are right, about the strength, I mean. But I just want everyone to give me a chance to get everything. Maybe Reneesme, and Scarlett are ready for a family, but I'm not. Not yet,'' I told her as we both pulled away.

~*~*~*~*~*

''No, Emmett,'' I answered.

''Oh come on, it would be totally fun, my turn anyway.''

I sighed. Only Emmett would think of that. He wanted me to give each all the Cullens a day, a whole day to catch up to everything.

It would have sounded terrific, if only Edward didn't have to be included.

''Please, Bella. Esme would go first if it would make you feel better, but we all need some time to get to speak to you, we missed you,'' he tried again.

''I don't know,'' I was trying not to face him, knowing that if I saw his expression my decision will waver, and I'll end up doing whatever he said.

_Yeah, all those years of living with my two I-will-get-whatever-I-want daughters showed me that. _

''Please?''

I made the mistake to look at him; big mistake.

I groaned as he started telling me his plans.

''Okay, I don't think I want Esme to go first after all......''

Oh, God what did I ever do to you? Oh, right, I fell in love with Edward.

**I suck, I know! Anyway so I need a Beta, other than that, I have a question for all of you:**

**What is your favorite comfort song?**

**If you answer, then I'll tell you mine!**


	15. Volvo

**Hello everybody, how is everyone? I'm so happy. **

**I am co-writing a story with VaMpIrEpIxIe. So go check it out. It's called Geeks to Beauties. I will post it on my profile soon, so yeah. Anyway **

_Oh, God what did I ever do to you? Oh, right, I fell in love with Edward._

Keep your words

soft and tender

because tomorrow

you may have to eat them.

~Author Unknown

Bella's POV

''Mom,can you please tell Reneesme to stop being an annoying _brat _and if she could just give me the sweater she stole, so we can be done with this!'' Scarlett hollered, even though I would have been able to hear her even if she whispered.

I sighed. My two daughters will never change, not in a million years. Both of them always had to find something wrong to fight about.

''Mom! I swear I did _not _take her sweater!'' Reneesme defended herself.

Who could understand them?

I walked at a human pace towards Scarlett's room, where I could hear them arguing.

''Yes you did, you totally took my sweater!" Scarlett screamed at Reneesme.

''I did _not _take your sweater! I swear you left it in Dad's car!''

''No I did not! Stop being a lier-''

''Wait! Can you both stop arguing and take a deep breath?'' I asked them calmly before they said anything that they would regret later.

They both aboyed silently, but they were still glaring at each other. _I _rolled my eyes.

After about ten seconds, I continued. ''Okay can one of you tell me what happened?''

They both started yelling at the same time.

''One of you at a time,'' I reminded them.

Scarlett hurried to talk first. ''I was looking for the sweater I used yesterday. You know, the purple one? Well, I was looking for it, but I couldn't find it. And guess who asked me if she could borrow it yesterday when we went with Dad?'' Scarlett pointed at Reneesme like I couldn't figure out who she was talking about.

''Okay, Scarlett. Reneesme, what do you have to say?'' I asked calmly, making it clear that I was not taking sides.

''I swear I did not take it, she was the one that worn it yesterday,'' Reneesme pleaded with me. ''She can't find it because she left it in Dad's car!''

I sighed. Today I was supposed to meet Esme at the Cullen's house, because I had to follow Emmett's brilliant plan. Edward was supposed to be here to take care of them. This was a problem both of us needed to fix.

''Okay, I see what is going on here. How about we wait until Edward gets here, so we can see what happened, okay?'' I looked at both of them.

They both nodded, while Reneesme stomped out o the room. Scarlett sighed, but followed her to wait for Edward downstairs.

I got my phone out, and dialed the number I swore I would never call. It ranged once before Edward answered.

''Bella? Is something wrong?'' he asked. I rolled my eyes at the worried tone he was using.

''Yeah, I just need to know if you are on your way here?'' it came out sounded like a question.

''Yeah, I'll be there in about three minutes. Why, is something wrong?''

''Kind of,'' I replied slowly, thinking of my words before I voiced them. ''They are arguing about something, and I guess I..need you here?''

There was a moment of silence while he took in my words.

''Okay, I'll be there in a minute,'' he finally answered.

''Okay, I'll see you here. Bye,'' I quickly hanged up before he could respond.

I bit my lip, hopping Edward would not take my words the wrong way. Or was the wrong way, the way I expected him to take my words? Or was there really a wrong way at all?

I shook my head, clearing it.

I went downstairs to find both my daughters sitting at both ends of the couch, not bothering to look up when I came into the room.

Sitting in the middle, I sighed loudly enough for them to turn their attention towards me.

''Are you guys ready to apologize to each other, or do we still need Edward to come and help us solve it?'' I asked both of them.

Neither of them bothered to answer my question, so I took that as a yes.

''You know,'' I told both of them. ''I never had a big, or little sister. I always wanted a big brother or sister to take care of me, but not the other way around,'' I told them.

Reneesme nodded. ''How about Aunt Alice, she told us you both were like sisters.''

''That's true, but she is not my biological sister, though I think of her that way. Your dad, though, I guess he has experience with this kind of stuff since he has always had a big family,'' I sighed.

''Mom?,'' Scarlett turned towards me. ''How come you never gave up?'' she asked, not totally looking at me.

I could feel incomprehension on my face. ''What do you mean? What haven't I gave up on yet?''

''On everything Mom,'' Reneesme continued. ''You could have had the easy way and decide that you didn't want us, Scarlett and me because you were going to have to take care of us alone.''

I stared at both of them, but before I could respond, another voice answered for me.

''Because your Mom is the strongest woman I've ever met. _She _doesn't give up, on anything. She is a fighter,'' Edward answered.

I looked at him wondering what the hell he was talking about. Did he really think that of me, that I didn't give up? Well, he was dead wrong.

''Edward I don't believe that, and there is another problem to be solved here,'' I reminded them.

I stood up to stand next to Edward, while probably Scarlett and Reneesme were catching him up on the conversation. After a couple of minutes he nodded, and turned to me.

''How do you expect me to help solve this problem?''

I rolled my eyes. ''Edward do you remember who had the sweater at all, and possibly where they left it?''

He nodded. ''Scarlett had it on to start with, but then after a while she was hot, and she let Reneesme borrow it-''

''See Mom, I told you that she lost it,'' Scarlett interrupted Edward.

''Now, now, can you please let Edward finish his sentence?'' she nodded, while Edward smiled down at me.

''Though, if you both recall, Scarlett wanted to take a nap when I was driving you here, so Reneesme gave Scarlett the sweater to use it as a pillow in the Volvo,'' he finished.

I nodded, but part of my brain was wondering if he still had that same Volvo he had when I met him.

''Ohh, yeah I remember, but that doesn't mean Reneesme didn't loose it afterwards,'' Scarlett said.

I nodded. ''Why don't we take a look at the Volvo to see if you both accidentally left Scarletts' sweater there,'' I told them both while Edward nodded and we all started to make our way towards the Volvo.

There are absolutely no words that describe how I felt when I saw that Volvo.

**Okay there you go. Some of you asked if I was having a writer's block, but I was writing the next four chapters.**

**I have the next four chapters written out, and if you guys review I'll post the next chapter soon!**

** Oh I almost forgot; I need a Beta for this story, as well for one of my other stories. I'm sorry if you already said you were interested, but I didn't answer, I just earased all my e-mails and I don't know who told me they were interested. Sorry!**


	16. Memories

**Okay I am so sorry that I couldn't post this chapter sooner, but I am going through a family crisis; my friend's grandpa can't walk, so I am helping out my friend's family. Thank you for your understanding. **

** Back to the chapter! I had fun writing this chapter, but it was in a sense difficult. Okay here it is.**

** Also, sorry, but I am looking for stories to read! If you guy have a favorite, can you please give me the name. Thanks!**

** I, of course, do not own Twilight, I'm far too normal to!**

_I miss you, you hurt me, you left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness was hiding inside  
Now all that's left are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept, the soul behind a guise_

Where are you? I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me, be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

~Haunted by Kelly Clarkson

There are absolutely no words that describe how I felt when I saw that Volvo.

As I stared at the Volvo parked in the driveway, so many memories broke out.

The time when he had to give me a ride, much to my dismay, after the blood type lab. When he would ride, just holding my hand, as if it were no big deal.

As all those memories were brought up, I saw as Renesmee **(A/N: I was re-reading Breaking Dawn this past weekend and saw that you spell Renesmee that way. Sorry for spelling it wrong!)** and Scarlett reach for the sweater that was in the backseat of the Volvo.

''Here it is!'' Renesmee called out happily, glad to have this over with, I guessed.

Edward nodded. ''Good, now you both should finish getting ready, Alice wants to take you both to the mall today,'' he called out as both girls were running towards the house already.

I sighed, now this left me and Edward out here alone.

''So, you really don't mind the whole 'Spending a day with Bella' thing?'' Edward asked when the silence had become awkward.

I laughed. ''Emmett didn't give me much of a choice, but I think it would be nice to get a chance to spent time with everyone after all the years,'' I shrugged hopping he would drop the subject.

''I'm sorry,'' he said suddenly, catching me by surprise.

''What for?'' I asked, surely he had gotten over the whole leaving thing, right?

Edward didn't have to feel guilty for his feelings. He had told me he didn't love me anymore, and that it would be best if I forgot about him, I didn't blame him for that.

''For keeping you away from the family you belong in Bella, for all the pain I inflicted into your life. Do I have to keep listing all the reasons of why I am sorry?''

I shook my head. ''That is in the past, don't worry about it anymore,'' I smiled sadly.

He nodded and we both stayed silent. As I looked towards the car, I remembered how mad I had been when Edward had offered me a ride home after the blood type lab, and how mad I had been when he dragged me towards the prom.

Unthinkingly, I laughed at both memories.

That got Edward's attention, and he turned to me with curiosity written all over his face. Great he probably thought I was retarded now.

''What are you laughing about?'' he asked after I didn't tell him right away.

''Memories,'' I smiled happily. ''Happy memories,'' I repeated.

He nodded. ''Every time I used this car it brought memories, but which ones are you thinking about?'' he asked.

''When you offered me a ride after the stupid blood type lab,'' I answered and we both laughed.

The memory was blurry for me, because it had happened during my human years, but I was sure it was crystal clear for Edward.

''One of the best ones,'' he agreed. ''I can't believe you almost fainted at the _smell_ of blood, and now......'' he shook his head chuckling.

''Hey,'' I pretended to be offended. ''I was human, I hated blood back them, extremely so,'' I finished trying to hide a laugh, but failing miserably.

He nodded, looking like he was remembering all of this. ''How about when I had to drag you to the prom,'' he said after a moment.

''Don't even remind me,'' I said while we both started laughing once again.

I didn't know why we were laughing. It may be because of the old, happy moments we had shared together. Those moments that become the very best part of my human years.

''What are you two laughing about?'' Scarlett asked as soon as she and Renesmee came out of the house.

''Memories,'' Edward responded smiling, then turning to me. ''Do you want a ride to the house? Esme told me you both will be spending the time there,'' he explained.

I nodded. ''Thanks,'' I told him, and we all headed to his house.

Today was going to be an interesting day. I will be spending my time with Esme doing god knows what, while Alice and Rose took both my daughters shopping. All of the guys, including Carlisle, would be out of the house, so Esme and I could be alone. Busy day.

Edward led all of us into the car, and I was surprised when he opened the passenger door to me.

''Come on, Bella, do we have to remember what happened when I had to drag you into the car?'' he asked half joking.

And being the mature mother I was, I responded. ''Well, Edward that was when I was human and weak, I'm sure it would be harder to drag me into your car,'' I told him.

I smiled. When I was human, and we both spent the summer together in Forks, he had to carry me on his shoulders and put me in the car, because I refused to go shopping with Alice. I had hidden in my closet that day, but sadly he had found me.

''I'm sure it won't be that hard Bella, you just might put up a bigger fight he told me.

And the rest of it was a blur. Hopefully none of the neighbors saw as Edward charged at me with unnatural speed. I had not even seen him move, until I was being carried over his shoulders.

My feet were by his stomach, while my face was by his back. Knowing that it would be useless, I simply let him drag me towards the passenger door.

Once I was inside his car, and he had put on my seatbelt, he put the children's lock on as I scowled at him.

Once he was in his seat, he turned to our daughters and smiled.

''And that is why your mom should not put up a fight she knows she would never win,'' he said.

Renesmee and Scarlett were still laughing as Edward drove away from the house.

* * *

''Here you go,'' Esme placed more paint in my paint container as we both started to paint again.

I smiled at her and returned to painting a picture of both my daughters.

When I had arrived, and Edward had been yelled at for his earlier actions, Esme all but shooed everyone away so we could start with our day,

It turned out that we would be painting, and the idea terrified me at first when I saw all of Esmes masterpieces, but now I was beginning to improve.

I was painting both my daughters laughing, and I was loving how it was turning out. Maybe, if it turned up nicely, I will hang this on my living room wall. Maybe.

Esme, however, wouldn't let me peak at her painting, explaining that it was a surprise.

Esme had told me that she had been working on it for a few hours when Edward wouldn't see it through her thoughts, and had told me she was almost finished with it.

''So, Bella honey, how has it been with both of your daughters?'' she asked after a peaceful silence.

I smiled sadly as I looked at her. "I am not going to lie to you, Esme, I really don't. My life has been hell, if it were not for Renesmee and Scarlett....I don't know what would have happened to me,'' I admitted sadly.

And it was true, my life had been hell. Since the first moment Edward left me, I would never know what to do if it weren't for Renesmee and Scarlett.

''Bella,'' Esme said softly. ''Do you remember how well you faked your death?'' Esme asked.

I sighed. When I was human, I had to make everyone believe I was dead....so I had decided to fake it on my own.

I had given birth to both my daughters in Edward's meadow, so my scent lingered there. My blood and other DNA proof. I had heard that many people thought that I had committed suicide, but that was far from it.

Giving birth to my daughters had been hard, but I did not regret a single moment.

After faking my death, it had been hard. Everyone thought the worst, and they all blamed it on Edward. According to everyone in town, I had killed myself because I had entered depression, which was true but never enough to kill myself.

How could I possibly think about that when I knew I would become a mother? A mother to Edward's kids?

''Honey, there is something you should know,'' Esme spoke softer than usual, bringing me back to the present.

''What is that?'' I asked, wondering what had caused her voice to soften that much.

Her next words threw me off.

''Bella, Edward attended your funeral.''

** Okay there you go! Tell me what you think and before I forget I want to thank VaMpIrExPiXiE for being my Beta, I really appreciate it!**

** Review! Review! Please!**


	17. In Her Eyes

**Hello again! Okay I just wanted to let everyone know, that I am passing through a family crisis, so I am just updating this one chapter, but I don't think I will be able to update for like another week, or two. Please understand, this is a family matter.**

**On a lighter note, thank you all for your reviews! This chapter is dedicated for all of those who reviewed!!**

**P.S. There is a surprise in this chapter....**

**Bella's POV**

_''Bella, Edward attended your funeral.'' _

Esme's words echoed through my mind, again and again.

They couldn't be true, right? Why would he attend my funeral?

He could not have, he didn't feel anything towards me, and so there was really no reason why he would possibly attend the stupid funeral. Edward had clearly stated in the forest that he didn't feel anything towards me, that I was not good enough for him......

This made no sense, but Esme couldn't lie to me, she was like a second mother to me.

''No, Esme.'' I tried to reason with what I knew, try to make sense of it. ''He wouldn't do that, he didn't feel_ anything _towards me....'' I trailed off.

Esme shook her head and grabbed both of my hands. ''Bella, I don't think it was my business to tell you that, I'm sorry, honey.''

''Don't worry about it, Esme,'' I shrugged wanting to change the subject.

I looked around for something that could take my mind out of things, but there was nothing.

Putting my attention into what I was painting, I felt Esme's eyes on me, but since I was a chicken, I didn't talk about it anymore.

And as I tried to focus on my work, there was only one thing that I could think about.

_Could Edward still care for me as I cared for him?_

_Flashback_

_Edward's POV_

_This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream; no, a nightmare._

_But as I looked at everyone that was present today at the cemetery, I knew that this was real. That Bella had really passed away._

_My hand went to my heart, but she had left with it._

_I could have stopped this; I could have saved her life. Not only was she gone, but she thought that I didn't love her anymore._

_As if that were even possible._

_I will love her forever, no matter what. And even though death had done us apart, my feelings for her will never change._

_She was everything to me. Bella was, and is everything that I needed to be alive. And just the thought that I would never get to see her again made my heart ache._

_I looked once again around me. All around me, where the people that loved Bella, and will always remember her in their heart. _

_'Why, God, why did you take away on one of my best friends?' Angela thought, burring her face into Ben's shoulder._

_They were all hurting one way or another, but I........there was really no words to describe the pain that was omnipresent._

_''Bella, baby girl, you are everything to me. Why did you have to go?'' Charlie asked, looking at her grave._

_I closed my eyes, imagining how weird I looked to others. I wasn't crying, though I had a pained expression._

_Walking over towards Charlie, I noticed Mike Newton glaring at me. He, too, holded me responsible for Bella's death._

_I looked down in despair, even Newton was better than me. I had killed, in a way, the love of my life........._

_''Charlie,'' I whispered, not wanting to sound harsh, or show the regret in my voice._

_He looked up at me, and I wanted to die right there. The pain in Charlie's eyes, and mind, was obvious, and it pained me to know that I had done that to him._

_Charlie simply nodded, and kept looking my way, trying to figure out what I was about to say._

_''Charlie,'' I spoke at last. ''I don't know what to say, I know that no matter how many times I may say that I'm sorry, that would never be enough to ease the great pain that she left all of us to cope with.''_

_Charlie nodded, tears running down his face freely. ''What are you doing here, Edward, I thought you had moved to California?'' he asked._

_I pressed my lips together, and a sob broke through my calm facade while I thought about if I should explain everything to him._

_Explain to him that I was the cause that Bella had suffered, because I wasn't strong enough to face the problems by her side. That it was me who should be in that grave instead of my beautiful Bella._

_Bella deserved to be happy, to have a family, and kids......to be human. That was all I wanted for her, but everything went wrong. Instead of clearing her way so she could have the beautiful future that awaited her, I had ended that._

_''Edward, we are all sorry, you are not the only one,'' Charlie said, as another sob broke through me._

_I nodded. I knew that I was not the only one suffering, but it was greatly different. I had lost my one, and only true love, and I had the guilt of knowing that I was the reason why she was buried right now._

_''You are a great man, Edward, and I'm glad Bella,'' as he said her name, he closed his eyes; Bella's face was there in his mind. ''That she found happiness while she was with you, Edward. Thank you for that,'' he whispered, and then he broke down._

_His knees gave out, and he was clutching his torso, as if holding himself together. Pictures of Bella circling his thoughts. Moments when she was happy, sad, or even broken._

_And as I stood there, not being able to move, I realized just how much my actions had hurt everyone else. Not just me._

_End of Flashback._

**Okay everyone, I want to thank my beta once again! After the hard time I was living, she sent me an e-mail that truly made me feel better! **

**Anyways, please review!! Please!!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this chapter is very important! Okay, if I get enough reviews then I will write the next chapter in Edward's POV, but if not I will just write another BPOV, and none of you will get to hear what happened with Renesmee and Scarlett!**

**So review!!**

**~Mitxi**


	18. Emmett's Way

**So, I finaly got to update. I know I suck at it, but I am not even going to give an excuse, it doesn't matter anyways!**

**I should have posted it earlier, though. Sorry again.**

**Anyways, I do now own Twilight, I far way too normal (or weird, depends in how you look at it) to own it!**

* * *

_His knees gave out, and he was clutching his torso, as if holding himself together. Pictures of Bella circuling his thoughts. Moments when she was happy, sad, or even broken._

_And as I stood there, not being able to move, I realized just how much my actions had hurt everyone else._

Bella's POV

''Mom, we are home!'' Renesmee's words brought me out of my bungled up thoughts. I had enough to think about already, and now something else was added to the pile.

Edward having attended my funeral needed to be thought through. I had never imagined he would stay close to even knowing about it. To be honest, I just expected him to think that I had had a 'happy' life, and had eventually moved on to the next world after this one.

''Good, did you guys have a good day?'' I asked loudly since they had yet to enter the living room.

I was not really paying attention to the three different foot steps, so when I realized that Renesmee and Scarlett were not alone, I jumped to my feet in surprise.

''Hello Edward,'' I said while mentally kicking myself for being so formal.

He nodded and was about to say something when Scarlett cut him off. ''We had so much fun, Mom! You totally should have been there!''

I smiled as both my daughters that were smiling and nodding in agreement with Scarlet's comment.

''What did you guys do?'' I asked, feeling a little curious. I had heard that Renesmee and Scarlett were going out shopping, but that was all I knew.

Renesmee seemed happy to answer that. ''We went to the mall, but we only window shopped because Alice thought it would be more fair for you to be there,'' she shrugged.

I nodded, really having no idea of what I should do.

''Did Alice drag you along with them?'' I asked Edward and he gave me my favorite smile.

''Something like that.''

''Emmett.''

''What?''

I rolled my eyes at him. Emmett's way of spending quality time with me was being in the green forest, sitting in one of the branches of a different tree each...in Canada.

When he first arrived at my house, he just told me to change into sweats, and running shoes. I followed him further and further into the forest, until he just stopped, sat on a branch of a tree and ordered me to do the same thing in a tree that was in front of his.

I still, however, did not understand why we had to be here anyway. We could, instead, be in a park somewhere close to home, sitting on the grass, but no instead he brought us here.

''What is your reason for bringing me here?'' I asked him wanting to know the answer.

I trusted him, I really did, but the current situation was a little too creepy. Emmett just sat there and stared at me.

He shrugged. ''I wanted to be far away so Edward would not hear my thoughts,'' he explained easily.

I rolled my eyes again. ''You know, you could just have taken us a couple of miles away from him. Not in a different country!"

This was absurd. He brought me all the way over here, because he didn't want Edward to hear! Edward had promised, and gave everyone his word, that he would not eavesdrop on the conversations! And Alice had promised as well to not spy on the future!

Plus, what was so bad that Emmett could not tell me when one of his family members was present? I really hoped it wasn't that bad as to go to such extremes as bringing me to Canada.

Emmett shook his head, looking up at me with the most serious expression I had ever seen in his face. "No, Bella I want to talk to you, and I cannot have Edward near if I want you to answer truthfully.''

As Emmett continued to stare at me with his serious expression, I began to feel nervous. Why wouldn't I answer truthfully if Edward was near? I had a few guesses that were forming in my head, but I did not want those to turn into reality.

I began to bight my lip, a habit I had carried from my human years, but now I didn't have to be worried that I was biting too hard for to come out. I wasn't that Bella anymore.

''What are you talking about, Emmett? I don't understand.''

Emmett shook his head. He seemed to be looking for the words to ask something. ''First,'' he started after a moment of uncomfortable silence for me. ''Promise me that you won't get mad and you will at least try to answer.''

Maybe I should have said no, and ran as fast as I could so he would not reach me, or maybe I should have said no and told him the reasons of why I refused to answer his questions. But instead, I chose to nod. I felt cautious as to what he would ask, but a little scared at the same time.

Emmett nodded. ''I am going to ask you the easiest question, to start off things. Please have in mind that nobody made me ask this questions, I just want to look up for you, Bella. I will hate it if you got hurt, okay?''

Stunned to silence, I only nodded, proceeding him to continue. Part of me told me to be scared of what might come out of his mouth next, but the other part of me was too stunned to move.

I loved Emmett like the big brother he was for me, but I guess I never imagined that he did see me the same way.

''Why, Bella?'' he asked.

I felt the confused expression in my face, and I found my voice. ''What are you talking about?'' I asked, feeling small for some reason I could not fathom

He sighed under his breath. If I was human, the sound would be so low, that my ears would not be able to make it out, but now that I was a vampire, the action confused me further.

''Why, Bella? Why didn't you try to look for us after Renesmee and Scarlett were born? Why did you hide from us, from your family, the ones that truly care and love you? Why did you let Edward-''

''Stop,'' I whispered, not finding it in myself to use a normal voice. ''Just...stop, okay?''

I looked up at him to notice him looking at the ground; I took an unnecessary deep breath and braced myself to answer. ''This is hard for me, you know Emmett? I don't know the answer to half of the things you just asked,'' I informed him.

And it was true. When I found out I was pregnant, my first thought was to make sure that Edward knew about it. I wanted him to know, and to decide what we should do as future parents, but those things were quickly thrown out the window.

After Edward was gone, my life was miserable. I lived for my two daughters only; I couldn't find a reason to live for myself. Thank goodness I had Renesmee and Scarlett, if I didn't; it was scary to say I wouldn't know what to do with my life.

I was scared, about everything. Being an only parent of two half-vampires, were enough to scare anyone, but also knowing that I was truly alone. My parents thought I was dead, it was the best way to protect them, and I had hided the fact that I had Edward's kids with me. He did not know, and it killed me inside.

So I decided to hide. I made myself believe that I was protecting my daughters, as well as myself with those actions, but deep inside me I knew the reason why I did that. I was scared.

Scared of the words that would come out of Edward's mouth if he knew I was going to give birth to his kids. Who was I, someone that he didn't care about anymore, who he decided to leave, to bring along setbacks to stop him?

I didn't want that. I didn't want to force myself into him. I had enough of pity, to be with him only for that. I wanted to prove to myself that I was capable of doing all that...alone.

And I proved myself correctly.

I fought with claws to give all I could to my daughters. I looked after them, comforted them when they needed it, and I loved them with all my heart. Every time they asked for their Dad, I bit back my sobs, and told them what they needed to know.

I know, even now, that my daughters always needed a father to stand by them. I, as their mom, could only offer them so much. I never played with them any sport, or teached them how to catch and throw a ball. I didn't do that, Edward needed to do that.

And now he could. It pained me to realize that the only thing I never gave my daughters, because I wasn't able to, was their father. Now they had him, though, and I would stand back and, maybe with effort, we could be a family.

Edward and I will not be together, but the two of us together could make an effort, if he wanted, to act like a family. To be the family my daughters deserved.

Maybe, we could go on trips and we could enjoy each other as well as our little family. My daughters now had two caring grandparents that loved them truly no matter what stood in the way. Carlisle and Esme will be like their second parents, helping them with everything they had.

Then, there was also Alice and Jasper, an aunt and uncle. Alice loved them dearly already, and I was thankful that she could accept them that freely. Alice would be there when they just needed a girl time with their mom and friends. Jasper would be the understanding uncle, who will help them with their emotions. He, as well will always be there for them.

Rosalie and Emmett were their other aunt and uncle. Emmett would always be the playful bear that he was when I was human. Rosalie would be their aunt, simply there for them when they needed her.

My daughters were lucky to have such a family, and I would get my old family back as well.

I don't know why, maybe I wanted Emmett as my big brother again to understand my actions...so I told him everything.

I told him, just so that I could tell him about it. Emmett listened as I told him everything and held me close.

It relieved me that he didn't think I was crazy, instead he just sat there with me, giving me one of his brotherly hugs while I let out all my thoughts.

Nobody said that it would be easy, and it wasn't. But after today I felt better.

I told everything to my big brother and he sat there with me, and listened.

* * *

**Anyways, so I am going on a 4 day shopping sprint...help me! My friends are dragging me along with one of my friend's mom for our four day weekend to go shopping and have a 'girl' time. Okay, 6 friends, one adult and one hotel room...not a good combination! Espicially if the 6 girls are Twilight obssesed, but are on diffrent 'Teams.' I don't even like shopping, but it would be fun...I think...**

**Can you guys please review! Please?**

**Thanks!**

**~Mitxi**


	19. Remember The Old Days

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I was seriously stuck! I didn't know where I wanted to take it, and suddenly my original plot wasn't as good. So I had to fix a few things. Sorry! It's good now, though. **

**I do not own Twilight, I'm too normal (or too weird, depends on how you look at it...) to own it!**

_It relieved me that he didn't think I was crazy; instead he just sat there with me, giving me one of his brotherly hugs while I let out all my thoughts._

_Nobody said that it would be easy, and it wasn't. But after today I felt better._

_I told everything to my big brother and he sat there with me, and listened._

* * *

Emmett Cullen

I felt sick.

Not literally, of course vampires cannot get sick, but in the figurative way. As sat there and listened to everything my little sister, Bella, had to say, I felt sick to my stomach. Just hearing from her how much we hurt her, even though he assured me nobody was at blame, I still felt sick.

Obviously, life had out way too much in her life, both as a human and now vampire. I could not deny that we caused all of that, we complicated her existence. If we had not entered her life, she would be dead, but she would have at least lived a happy life. But, that was not what occurred.

As she sat there and confessed how frightened she had been when she found out that she was expecting, not grasping what to do or what she should anticipate. She confessed she had considered loosing her daughters for a second when she was human, and she seemed ashamed of it.

I asked her about it. Why in the hell would she feel ashamed of such a natural reaction to unplanned pregnancies? ''Because,'' she answered. ''How about if I would have even consider it, huh? I would not have Renesmee or Scarlet...and that would kill me. When not the agony, conferment, or vampires did, loosing my daughters would have done the job.''

I could not blame her after that. Not that I fully understand why she felt so ashamed to confess such thing, but I decided that I was not going to have any more luck at reading her mind than Edward.

We stayed like that for a couple of hours, just there. No brothers, nieces, sisters, or anyone else that could bother us.

''Thanks Emmett,'' Bella whispered so quietly that I barely catched it.

That threw me off. ''Why are you thanking me? What did I do?'' I asked, unable to find a single thing she would be thanking me for. Sure, I listened to her but I enjoyed that. Not her suffering part, but the chance to spend some sister-brother bonding time. Because that was what she was to me, always was and always will be: my little sister.

The thought thrilled me endless. Sure, Alice was like a sister to me, but this was different. I knew Bella from her human years and even back them I found little things, like her blush or her clumsiness that were too funny. Alice was...Alice, I guess. But Bella, was more sister material, in a weird way.

Bella chuckled and rolled her eyes. ''Emmett, you sat here and listened to me, thanks. I needed that, just someone to listen to me.''

I smiled. ''And I will always be here to do just that, little sister.''

Bella Swan

''Both of you have to go to school today, just like every other day.''

''But, Mom!'' both my daughters whined in unison.

_Did they practice that?_

I looked at them sternly. "No, buts, understood? Your father has offered to give us a ride to school-''

''Are we riding with Dad?'' Scarlett asked excitedly.

_Wow, can they change side's quicker?_

''Yep, we are,'' I answered. ''But remember there are rules you guys have to follow in school.''

In school, we still had to protect our true identities, so there were always a few things that had to be kept in mind. Like, they were only sisters and we were only cousins in school and nothing more. Scarlett and Renesmee understood that pretty well, and they had only messed up once, when during the school year they had called me mom loudly.

Now, there was also Edward. They were told the same things really; just one thing will be added to the list of what not to do. Renesmee and Scarlett had brilliantly pointed out that if any of them were seen spending too much time together, they will easily come to the conclusion that they were more then just friends. After all, Edward was just a guy to everyone and my daughters were simply girls; not his daughters. So they were to watch out for that or any comments like those so we could clear them up quickly, before they could get out of hand.

''We know, we know,'' Renesmee said as both of them kissed my cheek and hurried out of my room to change into their school clothes.

I sighed as I turned to my bed. Alice had left quite a big amount of clothes that she had purchased for me, and no matter how many times I asked her for the receipt to pay her back or to at least return them to the store...she would not budge.

Almost all the clothes consisted of skirts, shorts, and tank tops, not my usual wardrobe. At. All. But I had received a text with Alice warning that if I did not wear the clothes to school, then she would kill me. I actually valued my life too much to loose it at the moment, thank you very much.

I grabbed the clothes that were on my bed, without looking at them and headed to my bathroom. It had been one month since I had spoken to Emmett in the forest, and nothing really had changed. I still had not gotten the opportunity to spend time with the other family members because so many things had happened.

Between school assignments and everything, important dates had passed my mind. It had been two weeks ago that it happened. I had been in the living room, cleaning around when Alice had called me. I remembered the call perfectly of course.

_''Hello?'' I spoke into the phone quietly while also unwrapping the vacuum cord around my feet._

_''Bella?'' Alice's hyper voice sounded excited._

_''Yup.''_

_There was a short silence while I waited for her to speak, but after a moment I began to fear she was not there anymore._

_''Hello? Alice, are you there?''_

_''Yeah,'' she simply answered. I waited once more, but nothing else came out of her mouth. I was getting a little impatient._

_''What's wrong Alice? Why are you calling me?'' I asked, hopping she would clear it up for me._

_''Do you know what date it is today?'' she questioned._

_''No, I did not pay attention to the date. Why?''_

_''Today is you and Edward's dating anniversary.''_

I sighed and turned on the shower. As soon as those words had left her mouth, I had completely freaked out. I proved that it was the date when we went to the meadow all those years ago, and all I could do was weep in my room and bring up blurry memories.

I did not realize how long it had been since I stood there unmoving in the shower, until Scarlett knocked on my bathroom door asking me if I was all right.

''Yeah, honey. I spaced out. Is your dad here?'' I asked as I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel.

''Yeah, he just arrived and wanted me to make sure you were okay.''

I froze. Edward wanted to make sure I was okay? I wanted to slap myself as soon as the words formed in my thoughts. Probably, the only reason why he asked was because he wanted a reason to snap me out of my thoughts so we could all leave for school.

_Yep. That's probably it. _

I quickly got ready and put my hair in a messy bun because I had no time to dry it at the moment. I got dressed in the super tight jeans and button up shirt and quickly made my way downstairs.

I was not paying attention to where I was running...until I bumped into Edward.

''Sorry,'' I said as I stepped back, biting my bottom lip. It was just like the old times again.

He smiled, not seeming to care. ''It is fine, Bella, don't worry about it.''

I smiled back quickly, because I couldn't help it, and then turned to Scarlett and Renesmee. ''Are you guys ready?''

''Yes.''

''Do you have your homework?''

''Yes Mom.''

''How about your lunch money?''

''Yes.''

''Your phone?''

''Mom,'' they both whined and I laughed.

''Okay, okay last question, I swear. Did you guys eat breakfast?''

They both had a guilty face and I sighed as I went to get them a glass of milk for them to drink. They always did this, every single day. If I didn't feed them and watch them eat it, they won't eat anything at all. I had told them thousands of times just how important breakfast and food in general was important for them. But they never listened.

After they got their milk and I supervised that they did drink it all, and swallow it, they said they forgot their sweaters upstairs and quickly went to grab it before that made us late for school.

''So Bella, how are you?'' Edward asked as soon as the girls had left.

I nodded. ''I'm doing fine, how about you?'' It seemed like a nice thing to say, and friendly. Friends could ask that, right?

''Fine, thank you,'' he smiled. ''Can I tell you something?''

I freaked out as soon as the words left his mouth, so I just nodded quickly. ''Sure, what's up?''

He smiled, but it looked a little forced. ''Rosalie was wondering when you both could spend time together?'' It came out sounding like a question.

I sighed, in relief, and smiled. ''Any time, Edward, thanks for asking.''

He nodded, and before he could say anything the girls came down and we made our way to Edward's car. I was left to sit at front, and I wanted to run at that. I got in and the car ride to school was fast, and comfortable.

_That is, if you don't include Debussy playing in the background._

* * *

**No cliff hanger! YEY! I'm proud! Please drop a review! **

**Also, I have created a page that will keep anyone up to date with any of my stories. The link is in my profile! Thanks!**


End file.
